best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Music and Songs Wiki:Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for good music and good artists. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists: #Hank Williams Jr. #Little Richard #The Thompson Twins #Fall Out Boy #Red Hot Chili Peppers #Bon Jovi #Joan Jett #Evanescence #Tom Petty #Ice Cube #Nicki Minaj (pre-2014) #Miley Cyrus (pre-2013) #Rich Brian #Rae Sremmurd #Swae Lee #Klayton/Celldweller/Circle of Dust/Scandroid #Cypress Hill #deadmau5 #Virtual Riot #Stromae (Belgian musician) #МакSим (MakSim, a Russian singer-songwriter and music producer) #Teddyloid #Gigi D'Agostino #Филипп Киркоров (Philipp Kirkorov) #Soda Stereo #Odd Future #Roddy Ricch #Frank Ocean #Mura Masa #Flume #Starset #Flatbush Zombies #Joey Bada$$ #Saba #Supertramp #Led Zeppelin #Chuck Berry #Cream #Eric Clapton #Ray Charles #Judas Priest #Def Leppard #David Guetta #The Rolling Stones #Aerosmith #Backstreet Boys #Junkie XL #Peter Gabriel #Talking Heads #Oxxxymiron #St.Olie/Ilona Stolie #Noisia #Carly Rae Jepson #Charli XCX #Taio Cruz #Fifth Harmony #Sigur Rós #Mägo de Oz #Dr. John #Jimi Hendrix #Janis Joplin #Canned Heat #The Doors #Little Mix #The Cranberries #Joe Cocker #Hilary Duff #Jessie J #Jeff Buckley #GSPD (Russian electro/dance-pop project) #LFO (British electronic band) #Pop Will Eat Itself #Deep Purple #A-F-R-O #CHVRCHES #Blondie #Juan Gabriel #José José #Camilo Sesto #Rocío Dúrcal #Juan Luis Guerra #Juanes #Mon Laferte #Alejandro Sanz #David Bisbal #Rubén Blades #Héctor Lavoe #Marc Anthony #Rosalía #FINNEAS (Billie Eilish's older brother) #Sean Paul #Left Eye (member of TLC) #T-Boz (member of TLC) #Chilli (member of TLC) #Jaden Smith #Willow Smith #Kitty #Kim Petras #Lolo Zouaï #Raleigh Ritchie #311 #Alec Benjamin #mxmtoon #Troye Sivan #Charlie Puth #Majid Jordan #Zayn #Harry Styles #Hayley Kiyoko #Rex Orange County #Thea #Frank Ocean #A$AP Rocky #Amine #Tame Impala #HONNE #Izzy Bizu #Kali Uchis #Princess Nokia #Saweetie #Jessie Reyez #The Strokes #Snow Patrol #U2 #Vampire Weekend #Rostam #Raury #88rising #Anna of the North #Clairo #Hannah Diamond #Emily Browning #Emily Kinney #Roy Woods #Arctic Monkeys #Radiohead #Djo #Maya Hawke #Brandon Flowers #fun. #Nate Reuss #The Killers #Janelle Monaé #Jhene Aiko #Beach House #Bon Iver #American Authors #Tove Lo #Poppy #Martin Garrix #Matoma #Felix Jaehn #Alabama Shakes #Alec Benjamin #Alessia Cara #Alex Turner #Alexandria Savior #Foster The People #Noah Cyrus #Chance the Rapper #A Boogie wit da Hoodie #Ace of Base #Woodkid #Daniel Caesar #Lights #Milky Chance #Ben Platt #Paramore #Of Monsters and Men #Walk Off The Earth #Sky Ferreira #Jónsi #Jon Bellion #Jonas Blue #Tom Jones #Ängie #CL #Jackson Wang #Angus & Julia Stone #girl in red #Moscow Apartment #Shura #SHY Martin #Astrid S #Cher Lloyd #JoJo #Alyson Stoner #Cash Cash #Galantis #Snakehips #MAX #Olivia O'Brien #blackbear #Olivia Holt #Seeb #Bastille #Bazzi #Summer Walker #Bipolar Sunshine #MNEK #Acid House Kings #Belle & Sebastian #God Help the Girl #Years & Years #Olly Alexander #The Internet #Syd #Steve Lacy #Matt Martians #Shiloh/Doll/Lyldoll #Dua Lipa #Soccer Mommy #Lorde #M83 #Aly & AJ #Vanessa Hudgens #Jonas Brothers #Brie Larson #Ashley Tisdale #PVRIS #Paramore #Florence + the Machine #Beastie Boys #Fort Minor/Mike Shinoda #Gym Class Heroes #J. Cole #Dreamville #Nate Ruess #OneRepublic #Aloe Blacc #The Killers #Brandon Flowers #Bebe Rexha #Bruno Mars #SZA #Chromeo #Beck #New Kids On The Block (NKOTB) #Ne-Yo #Woodkid #Hayley Kiyoko #Kailee Morgue #NSYNC #Backstreet Boys #Regina Spektor #K'NAAN #Aaron Carter (post-2017) #Classified #Asher Roth #Rebecca Black (post-2012) #Hollywood Undead #The Offspring #Transviolet #The Raveonettes #Starset #Normani #Lemaitre #MAMAMOO #Kavinsky #Awkwafina #Michael Bublé #Steve Aoki #Tiësto #R3HAB #Empire of the Sun #Little Big (post-2019) #The Hatters #Tatarka #Raleigh Ritchie #Doja Cat #Peyton List #Julia Michaels #Calvin Harris #Down With Webster (DWW) #Daya Albums/Songs: #"Blank Space" by Taylor Swift #"21 Guns" by Green Day #"Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max #"So Am I" by Ava Max #"These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar #"m.A.A.d City" by Kendrick Lamar #"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar #"Amen" (Rich Brian album) #"Section.80" by Kendrick Lamar #"Brenda's Got A Baby" by 2Pac #"A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar #"No Vaseline" by Ice Cube #"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson #"American Idiot" by Green Day #"Lies" by the Thompson Twins #"Super Freak" by Rick James #"Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees #"Family Tradition" by Hank Williams Jr. #"When I Come Around" by Green Day #"Dookie" Album by Green Day #”You Should See Me In A Crown” by Billie Eilish #"Switchback" by Celldweller #Self-titled album by Celldweller #"OpiumRoz" album by Serebro #"Dyshi" (Breathe) by Serebro #"Black Sunday" by Cypress Hill #"Armada Latin" by Cypress Hill ft. Pitbull, Marc Anthony #"German Engineering" EP by Virtual Riot #"Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie #"Formidable" by Stromae #"tous les memes" by Stromae #"Attention" by Charlie Puth #"Attention" by Joji #''Total: 2 Mir'' (Total: 2 World) (Total (Russian band) #"Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation #"My First Album" by Peppa Pig #"Worlds" by Porter Robinson #"Nights" by Frank Ocean #"Blonde" by Frank Ocean #"Nikes" by Frank Ocean #"Chanel" by Frank Ocean #"Grand Piano" by Nicki Minaj #"Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande #"The Hills" by The Weeknd #"Prisoner" by The Weeknd and Lana Del Rey #"Love$ick" by Mura Masa & A$AP Rocky #"Project Dreams" by Roddy Ricch #"Headstone" by Flatbush Zombies #"Sleepless" by Flume #"Temptation" by Joey Bada$$ #"no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande #"Calligraphy" by Saba #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard #"Breaking The Law" by Judas Priest #"Numb" by Linkin Park #"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey #"Dream On" by Aerosmith #"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles #"Gin And Juice" by Snoop Dogg #"Song 2" by Blur #"Photograph" by Def Leppard #"Gold Digger" by Kanye West #Dirty Sprite 2 (Future Album) #"No Scrubs" by TLC #"God's Plan" by Drake #"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath #Dark Side Of The Moon (Pink Floyd Album) #"Once In A Lifetime" by Talking Heads #"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy #"Good Time" by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepson #"Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang #"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez #"Monster" by Skillet #''Gorgorod'' (Горгород) (Oxxxymiron album) #Split the Atom (Noisia album) #"Piano Man" by Billy Joel #”Umbrella“ by Rihanna and Jay Z #”Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira and Wyclef Jean #"The Veldt" by deadmau5 and Chris James #"Svefn-g-englar" by Sigur Rós #"Def.Con.One" by Pop Will Eat Itself #''This Is The Day... This Is The Hour... This Is This!'' (Pop Will Eat Itself album) #"Death Stranding" by CHVRCHES #"El Mal Querer" by Rosalía #"Low Life" by Future and The Weeknd #"This House" by Tom MacDonald #"Castles" by Tom MacDonald #"Bounce Back" By Big Sean #"See You Again" By Tyler, The Creator feat. Kali Uchis #"Nothin On You" By B.o.B. and Bruno Mars #"Pick Up The Phone" By Travis Scott and Young Thug #"Up Next 3" by Lil Yachty #"0 to 100" by Drake #"Dark Knight Dummo" by Trippie Redd #"Bank Account (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Mask Off (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Suge (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Panda (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"I Get The Bag" By Gucci Mane #"Lemonade" By Gucci Mane #"Black & White" By Juice WRLD #"No Role Modelz" by J. Cole #"THat Part" by ScHoolboy Q #"a lot" by 21 Savage #"Under Pressure" By Logic #"Juice" By Chance The Rapper #"wokeuplikethis*" by Playboi Carti #"Next Song" by DaBaby #"6 Foot 7 Foot" by Lil Wayne #"Head Like A Hole" by Nine Inch Nails #"This Love" By Maroon 5 #"Sugar" by Maroon 5 #"Payphone" By Maroon 5 #"Sanctuary" by Joji #"Midsummer Madness" by 88rising #"Peach Jam" by 88rising #"Warpaint" by 88rising #"Head in the Clouds" by 88rising #"Walking" by 88rising #"Clocks" by Coldplay #"Fix You" by Coldplay #"Welcome to the Get Down" by Jaden #"Falcon" by Jaden ft. Raury #"Test Drive" by Joji #"Can't Get Over You" by Joji #"Hello Anxiety" by Phum Viphurit #"Can't Get Along Without You" by Hard-Fi #"Human Sadness" by The Voidz #"On Melancholy Hill" by Gorillaz #"Kills You Slowly" by The Chainsmokers #"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Panic! At the Disco #"Killer Queen" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Asleep" by The Smiths #"Where Is My Mind?" by Yoav and Emily Browning #"Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers #"Karma Police" by Radiohead #"Heroes" by David Bowie #"Creep" by Radiohead #"Exit Music (for a film)" by Radiohead #"Roddy" by Djo #"Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by The Smiths #"Panic" by The Smiths #"Girlfriend in a Coma" by The Smiths #"Gooey" by Glass Animals #"My Type" by Saint Motel #"Amber" by 311 #"Sundress" by A$AP Rocky #"Potato Salad" by Tyler, The Creator and A$AP Rocky #"Castaway" by Yuna ft. Tyler, The Creator #"Tia Tamera" by Doja Cat ft. Rico Nasty #"Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City #"Pills" by Joji #"Demons" by Joji #"Demons" by Imagine Dragons #"Window" by Joji #"Kiss" by Lil Peep #"Two Punks In Love" by bülow #"Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles #"Master of None" by Beach House #"Kids" by Childish Gambino #"Cotton Eye Joe" by Andy Hull and Robert McDowell ft. Daniel Radcliffe #"Re: Stacks: by Bon Iver #"May I Have This Dance" by Francis and the Lights #"Friends" by Francis and the Lights ft. Bon Iver #"Seasons (Waiting On You) by Future Islands #"Best Day of My Life" by American Authors #"The Night We Met" by Lord Huron #"Love Me Again" by John Newman #"Things I Can't Stand" by CoryxKenshin #"Intro" by NF #"No Name" by NF #"Apricot Princess" by Rex Orange County #"Sunflower" by Rex Orange County #"Uno" by Rex Orange County #"Best Friend" by Rex Orange County #"Best Friend" by Foster The People #"Grandfather Clock" by Thea #"So Simple" by Thea #"Soon Enough" by Thea #"Again" by Noah Cyrus and XXXTentacion #"Feels Like Summer" by Childish Gambino #"Summertime Magic" by Childish Gambino #"Bonfire" by Childish Gambino #"Heartbeat" by Childish Gambino #"3005" by Childish Gambino #"Sweatpants" by Childish Gambino #"Urn" by Childish Gambino #"Sober" by Childish Gambino #"Freaks And Geeks" by Childish Gambino #"Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 #"Run Boy Run" by Woodkid #"Sway" by Anna of the North #"Oslo" by Anna of the North #"Natural" by Imagine Dragons #"Bad Liar" by Imagine Dragons #"Figures" by Jessie Reyez #"Ice" by Lights #"Golden Brown" by The Stranglers #"Thinkin Bout You" by Frank Ocean #"Think" by Kaleida #"Havana" by Camila Cabello and Young Thug #"Consequences" by Camila Cabello #"Into It" by Camila Cabello #"Peso" by A$AP Rocky #"Fuckin' Problems" by A$AP Rocky #"Two Weeks" by FKA twigs #"I Am the Grinch" by Tyler, The Creator #"To Build A Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra #"Seasons (Waiting On You)" by Future Islands #"Drum Machine" by Parekh & Singh #"Why Won't You Make Up Your Mind?" by Tame Impala #"Change For The World" by Charles Bradley #"Talk" by Khalid #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics #"Do Your Thing" by Basement Jaxx #"Heads High" by Mr. Vegas #"Work It" by Missy Elliott #"Get Ur Freak On" by Missy Elliott #"Lose Control" by Missy Elliott, Ciara & Fatman Scoop #"Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra (ELO) #"there won't be trouble here" by computer science #"Dames" by American Tomahawk #"Some Way" by NAV #"Wanted You" by NAV #"Myself" by NAV #"Operator (A Girl Like Me)" by Shiloh #"Goodbye, You Suck" by Shiloh #"Can't Hold On" by Shiloh #"Wild" by Troye Sivan #"Fools" by Troye Sivan #"Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan #"Foreword" by Tyler, The Creator feat. Rex Orange County #"Where This Flower Blooms" by Tyler, The Creator feat. Frank Ocean #"Boredom" by Tyler, The Creator feat. Rex Orange County & Anna of the North #"911/Mr. Lonely" by Tyler, The Creator feat. Frank Ocean & Steve Lacy #"Season of the Witch" by Donovan #"Hot Girl Bummer" by blackbear #"One Kiss" by Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa #"New Rules" by Dua Lipa #"Pink + White" by Frank Ocean #"Let It Happen" by Tame Impala #"Your Dog" by Soccer Mommy #"Royals" by Lorde #"Midnight City" by M83 #"Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyoncé #"Daddy Lessons" by Beyoncé #"If I Were A Boy" by Beyoncé #"Listen" by Beyoncé #"Partition" by Beyoncé #"Pretty Hurts" by Beyoncé #"Run The World (Girls)" by Beyoncé #"Rockstar" by Emily Kinney #"Mermaid Song" by Emily Kinney #"Back on Love" by Emily Kinney #"Sabotage" by The Beastie Boys #"Intergalactic" by The Beastie Boys #"Remember the Name" by Fort Minor #"Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor #"Ay Shawty 3.0" by Kitty featuring Lakutis #"Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine #"Not A Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake #''"Drunken Babble"'' (mixtape) by Kali Uchis #''"Por Vida"'' (EP) by Kali Uchis #"High By The Beach" by Lana Del Rey #"God Only Knows" by The Beach Boys #"Do It Again" by The Beach Boys #"Let's Go Away For Awhile" by The Beach Boys #"Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys #"Breakeven" by The Script #"The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script #"For The First Time" by The Script #"Hall of Fame" by The Script featuring will.i.am #"Headlights" by Eminem featuring Nate Ruess #"Nothing Without Love" by Nate Ruess #"C'mon" by Panic! At The Disco and Nate Ruess #"Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray #"How to Save a Life" by The Fray #"You Found Me" by The Fray #"Never Say Never" by The Fray #"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis #"Chelsea Dagger" by The Fratellis #"Baby Fratelli" by The Fartellis #"We Are Young" by fun. featuring Janelle Monae #"Some Nights" by fun. #"Carry On" by fun. #"One Foot" by fun. #"Stars" by fun. #"All The Right Moves" by OneRepublic #"Apologize" by OneRepublic #"Secrets" by OneRepublic #"Feels Like We Only Go Backwards" by Tame Impala #"4th Dimension" by KIDS SEE GHOSTS #"Elephant" by Tame Impala #"The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala #"Disciples" by Tame Impala #"Crawl" by Childish Gambino #"Sittin' On The Dock Of The Bay" by Otis Redding #"Otis" by JAY-Z and Kanye West #"Redbone" by Childish Gambino #"LSD" by A$AP Rocky #"LA Love" by Transviolet #"Brooklyn Baby" by Lana Del Rey #"Brooklyn Love" by Lolo Zouaï #"Spits on Girls" by Amy Shark #"Me and Your Mama" by Childish Gambino #"Apeshit" by The Carters #"Same Love" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert #"Will He" by Joji #"Pills" by Joji #"Demons" by Joji #"Window" by Joji #"I Don't Wanna Waste My Time" by Joji #"Plastic Taste" by Joji #"On My Way Out" by Getter feat. Joji #"The Middle" by DJ Snake feat. Bipolar Sunshine #"Happy Little Pill" by Troye Sivan #"Youth" by Troye Sivan #"Ease" by Troye Sivan feat. Broods #"Four Walls" by Broods #"Heartlines" by Broods #"Bridges" by Broods #"L.A.F" by Broods #"Never Gonna Change" by Broods #"Bite" by Troye Sivan #"The Quiet" by Troye Sivan #"Heaven" by Troye Sivan feat. Betty Who #"Hurts Like Heaven" by Coldplay #"Strawberries and Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan #"My My My" by Troye Sivan #"The Good Side" by Troye Sivan #"Bloom" by Troye Sivan #"A Place Like This" by Majid Jordan #"King City" by Majid Jordan #"My Imagination" by Majid Jordan feat. dvsn #"Drama" by Roy Woods feat. Drake #"You Love It" by Roy Woods #"How I Feel" by Roy Woods #"Magic" by Coldplay #"Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison #"Crying" by Roy Orbison #"Running Scared" by Roy Orbison #"NY Se Mumbai" by Nas feat. DIVINE, Naezy and Ranveer Singh #"Shark In The Water" by VV Brown #"Heaven Is A Place On Earth" by Belinda Carlisle #"Holding on for Life" by Broken Bells #"Gooey" by Glass Animals #"Gone" by M83 #"Too Late" by M83 #"Wait" by M83 #"This Bright Flash" by M83 #"Outro" by M83 #"Don't Shoot Me Santa" by The Killers #"Still Want You" by Brandon Flowers #"Between Me And You" by Brandon Flowers #"Lonely Town" by Brandon Flowers #"Journal of Ardency" by Class Actress #''Mr. Brightside'' by The Killers #"Single" by New Kids On The Block and Ne-Yo #"Human" by The Killers #"Run Boy Run" by Woodkid #"Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko #"Headcase" by Kailee Morgue and Hayley Kiyoko #"Mural" by Lupe Fiasco #"The Show Goes On" by Lupe Fiasco #"Wavin' Flag" by K'NAAN #"Take A Minute" by K'NAAN #"Hurt Me Tomorrow" by K'NAAN #"The Day Doesn't Die" by Classified #"GRIND" by Asher Roth #"Farout" by Prof #"Light Work" by Prof #"Untitled" by Rex Orange County #"Car Wash" by Rose Royce #"Imaginary Parties" by Superfruit #"Fantasy" by Superfruit featuring Amber Liu #"Fool's Gold" by Aaron Carter #"Sooner or Later" by Aaron Carter #"Don't Say Goodbye" by Aaron Carter #"Fergalicious" by Fergie featuring will.i.am #"Clumsy" by Fergie #"Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" by Fergie #"In Your Words" by Rebecca Black #"Anyway" by Rebecca Black #"Do You?" by Rebecca Black #"Sweetheart" by Rebecca Black #"One Kiss" by Calvin Harris featuring Dua Lipa #"Electricity" by Silk City featuring Dua Lipa #"Moonlight" by Grace VanderWaal #"Don't Wait" by Joey Graceffa #"I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado #"LA Love" by Transviolet #"Sparks" by Beach House #"Sparks" by Coldplay #"Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival #"Blurryface" (album) by Twenty One Pilots #"Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots #"Ride" by Twenty One Pilots #"Tear In My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots #"Heavydirtysoul" by Twenty One Pilots #"We Don't Believe What's On TV" by Twenty One Pilots #"Trench" (album) by Twenty One Pilots #"Blue Neighbourhood" (album) by Troye Sivan #"Jumpsuit" by Twenty One Pilots #"Levitate" by Twenty One Pilots #"My Blood" by Twenty One Pilots #"Chlorine" by Twenty One Pilots #"Nico and the Niners" by Twenty One Pilots #"Let's Get it Started" by The Black Eyed Peas #"Where's The Love" by The Black Eyed Peas #"Just Can't Get Enough" by The Black Eyed Peas #"The Situation" by The Black Eyed Peas #"Whenever" by The Black Eyed Peas #"Swing of Your Kiss" by Damian Yonge #"Jumpstart My Heart" by Damian Yonge #"Prisoner" by The Weeknd featuring Lana Del Rey #"Girls" by The 1975 #"God Help The Girl (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)" #"Nightcall" by Kavinsky featuring Lovefoxxx #"A Real Hero" by College and Electric Youth #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by The Tokens #"The Next Episode" by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg, Kurupt, and Nate Dogg #"Go Fuck Yourself" by Two Feet #"Honesty" by Pink Sweat$ #"Pretty Girl" by Clairo #"4EVER" by Clairo #"We Fell in Love in October" by girl in red #"My Vag" by Awkwafina #"435" by Tyler, The Creator #"I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys #"6 Inch" by Beyoncé ft. The Weeknd #"Ice" by Lights #"4:44" by JAY-Z #"505" by Arctic Monkeys #"Home Alone" by Ansel Elgort #"Thief" by Ansel Elgort #"You Can Count On Me" by Ansel Elgort ft. Logic #"All I Can Think About Is You" by Ansel Elgort #"Supernova" by Ansel Elgort #"Supernova" by Mr Hudson featuring Kanye West #"Coldplay" by Mr Hudson ft. Vic Mensa #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen #"Try a Little Tenderness" by Otis Redding #"Home" by Michael Bublé #"Everything" by Michael Bublé #"Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Bublé #"Hollywood" by Michael Bublé #"It's a Beautiful Day" by Michael Bublé #"Jackie Wilson Said (I'm In Heaven When You Smile)" by Van Morrison #"Never Be Like You" by Flume ft. Kai #"Latch" by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith #"Omen" by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith #"Never Be Yours" by Kali Uchis #"Street Lights" by Kanye West #"Streetcar" by Daniel Caesar #"I Like That" by Janelle Monáe #"Weak" by AJR #"Sober Up" by AJR featuring Rivers Cuomo #"Location" by Khalid #"Day 'N' Nite (nightmare)" by Kid Cudi #"Pursuit Of Happiness (Nightmare)" by Kid Cudi ft. MGMT and Ratatat #"Caroline" by Aminé #"Warm On A Cold Night" by HONNE #"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons #"Night Visions" (album) by Imagine Dragons #"Rave In Peace (In Memory of Keith Flint)" by Little Big #"Arriba" by Little Big #"Time In A Tree" by Raleigh Ritchie #"Out of My Hands" by SHY Martin #"I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister #"Ghost In My Head" by Scissor Haus #"Liar Liar" by Peyton List #"Dance Till We Die (From The Movie ANTHEM Of A Teenage Prophet) by Peyton List #"Don't Cry" by Peyton List ft. Cannon #"Issues" by Julia Michaels #"Dancing In The Dark" by Imagine Dragons #"Take Shelter" by Years & Years #"Eyes Shut" by Years & Years #"King" by Years & Years #"Tuesday" by ILOVEMAKONNEN #"Burn" by Ellie Goulding #"idontwannabeyouanymore" by Billie Eilish #"Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People #"Houdini" by Foster the People #"Best Friend" by Foster the People #"Florida" by Kitty #"If U Wanna Come Over" by Kitty #"Angry Too" by Lola Blanc #"Rich Girl$" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Your Man" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Whoa Is Me" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"She's Dope" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Big Wheels" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Chills" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Royalty" by Down With Webster (DWW) #"Paris" by The Chainsmokers #"Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers and Daya #"Takeaway" by The Chainsmokers and ILLENIUM ft. Lennon Stella #"Sit Still, Look Pretty" by Daya #"Hide Away" by Daya #"Black Hole" by HANA #"Ultraviolence (album)" by Lana Del Rey Greatest Moments in Music History: # AC/DC at The Grammy's. # Rage Against The Machine Causes Wall St. to Close Mid-day. # The Sugarhill Gang Reaches the Top 40 # Elvis Presley on The Milton Berle Show # Elvis Presley on The Ed Sullivan Show Forbidden Pages (explain why): # 6ix9ine - Very atrocious. He also has his own page in Horrible Music & Songs Wiki. # Electronic music - Not all songs in this genre are good enough to be on this wiki. # Nicki Minaj (post-2014) # Cardi B - She is not allowed on the wiki due to having an article on HMASW, however, the exceptions of her songs Red Barz, Bodak Yellow, Be Careful, Ring and more can be on this wiki. # JoJo Siwa - She is not allowed on this wiki due to having her own page on HMASW, and she's not a good singer even though most of her songs have positive messages. # Justice Crew # "Memories" by Maroon 5 - This song was not allowed on this wiki due to having an article on HMASW. Songs/Artists Planned To Be On This Wiki And Horrible Music And Songs Wiki # "Like a G6" by Far East Movement, The Cataracs & DEV